


Safe

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian





	Safe

Sometimes, when you were really exhausted, emotional or just needed comfort, he was there.

Awaiting with strong arms holding you tight as you leaned into his chest, listening to his twin hearts, smelling his scent of musk, banana shampoo and almost sense time itself.

He held you close each time, as you snuggled up to him, whispering sweet things in your ear, you melting when he called you terms of endearment or how beautiful and brilliant you were.

His throat made a small moan of pleasure as you played with his already messed up brown hair, and he closed his eyes, smelling your scent as well.

He leaned over and softly kissed your hair, your forehead, your nose, and your heart fluttered as his lips met yours, bringing you into a knee buckling, fireworks erupting kiss, him nibbling your lower lip, his tongue and yours intertwined, the most amazing kisses were enjoyed with him. You lived for these moments. You could even feel time stop.

You knew you would always be protected by your Doctor, but in these moments, you were always going to be protected by the love of your life.

You always felt the same way when you were with him.

_Safe_


End file.
